Four parts of the Universe Charlie Chester
by SilverTips
Summary: Charlie is playing life. She's been doing it for years and it's getting harder to quit this game. She's always trying to add some bright colours. But she's never careful with her wishes, so one day, they begin to come true.


"Another round!" Charlie waved her arm shaving a bottle of tequila. Shу had a right to drink today besides, Nick was such a bustard! He could've at least invent something more original than this stupid "sorting out his feelings". What was there to sort out? Muscles and... nope, that was it! Charlie wrinkled her pierced nose and took the castor from the table.

"Why can't you just leave him be?" Erin mumbled petulantly. "There's plenty of cooler guys in the campus." And she would know that, dating basically everyone from football team to chess club.

"They are all just dumb kids! Just like Nick." Charlie licked the salt off her thumb, drank tequila in one shot and bit a lime wedge .

"There's even more outside the campus, if you ask me..." Lisa shrugged her shoulders even though, Charlie wasn't actually listening.

"They either drink, or sleep around. And Nick is a cretin!" Charlie raised her glass again. "I'll find a better guy in a blink of an eye! Right here, if you want!"

Lisa laughed while Erin lifted her eyebrow and smirked.

"Go on then."

"Yeah, really!" Lisa lit up in a moment as Charlie emptied her glass. "Try a serious adult guy!"

"In a suit." Erin added.

"That one would do!"

Charlie turned her head waving her long black hair with highlighted bunches. A ginger guy was sitting quietly at the counter drinking tea or coffee. He didn't look so hard to get. The important thing was to make first impression. And then...

"Easy as hell!" Charlie jumped off her seat, "A ten from each of you."

She threw her note on the table and walked towards the counter, trying to watch her steps. She drank few shots of tequila afterall. But well, that was bullshit. She survived more! He was way too serious... now she needed a plan to lighten him up a little. She could've called him something, so that it would interest him.

"Willoughby!" She tapped his shoulder as hard as she could. He turned around and gave her a mix of shocked and annoyed look. "Finally! Hi!" She occupied a free stool next to him and smiled. "I thought you wouldn't come at all!"

She showed the bartender two fingers. He seems not to understood her sign, so he started mixing some kind of a drink. Charlie gave all of her attention to a new acquaintance.

"You are mistaking me for someone." He shook his head and looked down at his tea, coffee or whatever it was.

"Come on, stop pretending!" Charlie pulled his sleeve. "It's not funny!" She bit her lip and gave him a sad but close look.

"You are definitely..."

"Oh I am!" She waved her arms apologetically. "I'm sorry."

If she stopped talking at that very moment - she had a very good chance of losing her ten. And that wasn't a good time for losing - she had to pay rent and was about to be broke.

"I'm Charlie!" Her face turned serious.

"Nigel Smith." He replied. Damn, what the hell was wrong with him? He didn't even look at her neckline.

Charlie clasped her palms and said with the same tone as his, "Charlotte Chester." Lisa and Erin on the other side of the bar were chuckling. There was no way she could lose a bet now.

"You are so serious," Charlie blinked and moistened her lips. "Aren't you bored?"

Nigel turned again and checked her out. Now he was staring at her neckline! Finally! Charlie followed his eye... oops. A print on her shirt was saying "Fuck off." And he was looking at it...

"Oh, that wasn't meant for you..." What the hell made her put this shirt on? No, it was cool and everything, but it totally worked only on jerks like Nick. She had to recreate the wheel. Charlie pushed a glass towards him and said, "this is for you. For inconvenience..."

She didn't even notice that the glass was filled with a pink cocktail that reminded of a strawberry stubbed with a piece of ice.

"Thank you, but I can not accept this." Damn! Why did she have to be so unlucky?! "I'm driving." Nigel answered and got back to his coffeetea.

"Really? Me too!" Her repartee was limited by the sky only. "Well, not today, no. But I know how to drive. Well, if you don't want..."

If her intelligence didn't work on him, her sexuality would. It always does! Charlie took the glass and tried to take a sip as hot as she possibly could. Damn! The drink was so cold! Anyway, she reached for the straws and pulled one, dropping five more. Whatever, it was still a win! She put her lips together and lifted her wide eyes at Nigel. Could he at least notice her?! Why else would she be putting on an act from a dime novel? Charlie was so busy with her thoughts, she missed the moment when she ran out of drink and gurgled loudly. Hell's bells! What was she doing?! In no way this was hot! Besides, Nigel wasn't looking at her. Okay, she had to change the plan again.

"How do you like the weather?" She asked seriously.

"It's rather cold." Nigel pushed his cup of something and glanced at her. "Tomorrow it's going to be warmer."

"Really? Can I, by any chance, borrow a cigarette?" She wanted to smoke so badly. After all her tequilas and that pink drink!

"I don't smoke." Nigel replied calmly. Either he smiled or she just imagined it. Yeah... a man in a suit looks cool indeed. Like a woman wearing... hm... stockings, for example. And he didn't smoke.

"Me neither!" She gave him a cutest smile she had and moved closer. "Wу have so much in common! What do you do for living?"

"I am a junior associate in a law firm."

A lawyer. Didn't that sound cool! It was way cooler than Nick, who only knew how to roll the ball around the field. And Nigel was a lawyer! What's more important - a cute one! So now she knew she had to show him that she wasn't just another stupid university girl. She wasn't like that - she was very mature and could play serious.

"Have you heard that the lawyers passed the anti-smoking law? See, you and me, we don't smoke, so this is a good thing for us." Charlie wasn't sure about what she was saying. The words just came out of her mouth on their own. "It's a good thing. But I'm not so happy anyway."

Nigel laughed. Finally! So he did like her afterall!

"They were reviewing its draft in the Parliament. But it didn't pass."

What the hell was he talking about?

"Really? This is so exciting!" Charlie rested her elbow on the table and her head just fell upon her arms. Actually, she was so tired. First there were lectures, than she had a fight with that dumb ass Nick, and then - something else... And now Nigel saying something. Something very important and very interesting. About smoking and anti-something... oh no, she wasn't at home.

"Are you alright?" Nigel touched her elbow carefully.

"Yeah, I'm only gonna sleep for a... " She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Charlie, Charlotte..." Oh what a nice attentive voice. "Let me drive you home."

"Aha." She lifted her head and nodded. Nigel payed the bartender and stood up, offering Charlie his hand. She slipped off her stool and grabbed his elbow. She would've probably fell if she didn't. But look how cool they looked together! Passing by Erin and Lisa's table, Charlotte swept the notes into her pocket and said proudly, "I'm going home."

Nigel preferred to ignore her actions, let alone that he had to worry about her falling over something. She took her coat and grabbed his hand again to follow him towards the exit.

"Where do you live?" Nigel asked as soon as Charlie set herself on the front seat.

"Oh, are we going to my place?" She turned to him and blinked dazedly.

"Well, I guess, I'm driving you home." He glanced at her doubtfully. Charlotte set back and closed her eyes.

"My place is a mess..."

"I'm only driving you there."

"A-ah." She told him the address and began to fall asleep. He was driving so smoothly. Only... why did the road take so long? They should've picked a bar in their district. It was all Erin's fault - she was the one that suggested this place. No wonder - it was close to her! The rest of them live near the university. That's the reason why she misses the lectures all the time! Oh, she's so-o about to fail exams... wait. Where was Charlie?

She opened her eyes and nearly jumped out of shock. She was in a car with a stranger! She was in a car with no music? Hell, no! Charlie pressed the button and clapped the panel happily.

"We don't have too much time here laah la-la-laaa laaa" She nodded and waved her arms trying to sing along. It was so-o much fun! "We're not too far so-omething la-la Why don't you teach your heart..." Oh! There was her house!

"We are here!" Charlie could barely wait for her new acquaintance to park the car and got out. As soon as she stepped on the ground - she slid on ice and set down in the middle of the sidewalk. Stupid winter! She was just sitting there waving her arms and singing. "Why don't you tech your heart to talk la-la-la love love."

Nigel ran to her trying to help her stand up. She was sliding and grabbing his hands but laughing so hard she just kept falling.

"This song is amazing!" She yelled.

"Which one is your apartment?" Nigel was holding her so that she could twist her arms around his neck.

"The one with a view." Charlie rolled her eyes. Nigel tried to put her on the ground so she wouldn't fall. Charlotte yawned. You could tell that he carried her to the entrance. She slapped his hand and made an insulted face and ran towards the door. She had her keys in the pocket. Or did she leave them at the bar? No, she had no time for that! Charlie knocked disturbingly loud. Where the hell was Trace? She had that awful habit of sleeping when people were trying to get home.

Tracey looked sleepy as she opened the door. She was wearing a bathrobe and a sleep mask.

"Charlie, do you have any idea..."

"We have guests! This is Nolan!" Charlie pointed her finger at Nigel and lumbered into the anteroom.

"Nigel Smith." He came closer and nodded. It was so cute - he was already meeting her friends!

"Come on in!" Charlie invited him and... did she fall again? No-o... although it turned out, laying was so much more comfortable... And she was so-o sleepy...

What the hell... A doorbell. Or was it? Charlie opened her eyes. It was day. She slept through her lectures... whatever. She wasn't planning on going anyway. The bell rang again. Who could want to see her at this time? At least they could give her some time to dress up. Charlie put on a bathrobe, completely ignoring the fact that she was still wearing her yester outfit: fuck off shirt and black shorts. And what time was it? She failed to find the watch. Ah, whatever. Charlie walked to the door collecting all the corners on her way. How many corners could there be?!

She opened the door and leaned against the wall, trying to focus on her guest. Her eyes were still asleep.

"Hello..." She mumbled. Her friend from the bar was at the door. She wasn't even sure if she remembered him. No-o, she definitely did. What was his name again? Okay, she shouldn't ask... she could figure it out later.

"Good afternoon, Charlotte." He forced a smile.

"Afternoon already?" So she did sleep through her lectures... Well, no wonder. She had many drinks last night. And what was in that pink cocktail anyway?

"I came to check on you. It's my lunch break..." He looked down confused. What was his name? Something that starts with an M... or N... no, she couldn't recall it.

"Aha," Charlie nodded and yawned.

"I brought you orange juice." He gave her a pack. "They say it helps."

She took the juice. Now they couldn't just stand there... she had to invite him in.

"Do you want some? Or I could make you a cup of coffee or tea?"

"I could use a cup of coffee, thank you."

Charlie nodded and went to kitchen. He took his coat off and followed her. Nigel! Right! That was his name and he was drinking something coffee-like last night. Charlie took off her bathrobe on her way and threw it into the bathroom, closing the door with her leg.

"With milk?" She checked the shelves. "Maybe cinnamon, or rum? Wait, you're driving..."

"Just black." Nigel set down and gave Charlie a close look. "How are you feeling today?"

"Great!" She smiled, putting few big spoons into a coffee maker. She used that time to check him out. She was so drunk last night, even Gwynplaine would've seemed hot. Nigel was pretty handsome. For once in a while she made no mistakes in a bar, but made a fine acquaintance. And, if she remembered it right, he was a lawyer. This was cool!

"Do you like strong coffee?" Nigel asked following her hands with his eyes. Oh, damn... she put in too many spoons! Twice the needed amount.

"I know what I'm doing." Charlie lied and took cinnamon even though Nigel didn't ask for it. "It's a spanish recipe." She added some spices and pressed the button. "What's new in the world of law?"

"I don't have serious cases yet..." He seemed a little confused and changed the subject pretty fast. "Where is you roommate Tracy?"

"She's in classes. We take the same classes. She is there right now and and I... well, I'll catch up later." She gave him an apologetic smile. Coffee was ready, so she poured him a cup and set against him, opening the juice.

"So, what are you studying?"

"PR" Charlie took a sip straight from the pack. "Advertising. Everything - we have a lot of different subjects."

Charlie put on a serious face. Nigel tried his coffee and, not saying a word, politely put it back on the same place. Maybe for a moment, he frowned, but Charlotte was too busy staring at her juice to notice.

"You were right. It really helps." She said. "I feel so much better!"

Nigel smiled and glanced at his watch.

"I have to get back to office."

She nodded in reply. It was so nice of him to check on her. No, really, a jerk like Nick would never do such a cute thing. She was so right when she decided that she wanted nothing to do with immature students! Charlie watched Nigel putting his coat on and walked him to the door. Before he left, she raised herself on tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Convergency." It was such a stupid word. Besides, the paper wasn't due 'till next week. She thought of starting it earlier so that it could be done before the concert. Although... that jerk Nick was gonna be there. She could bring somebody too... only Nigel, probably wasn't into this kind of music. That's because he was serious and that's much more cool. Charlie put books aside and opened her laptop. Studying was boring... The phone rang and Charlie picked up immediately. Who could call her using the landline phone in twenty first century?!

"Hello," she said sluggishly.

"Charlotte?" A voice asked.

"Aha."

"This is Nigel."

Wow. No way! That could mean only one thing - he found her number in a phone book? Or was it Tracy who gave it to him? Or...

"Oh, hi!" Charlie smiled. "What's up?"

"Hm..." Nigel hesitated and paused. Charlie was dying of curiosity! He was probably gonna ask her out on a date. Unlike some other guys. "I wanted to know... our firm is hosting an event. And I received and invitation for two..."

"Good for you!" Charlie turned the page just so it would make her sound occupied. It would make him think she was preparing for some serious exams. Well, she was actually supposed to be doing that, but it could wait unlike her call. "Wear a tie." Charlie joked and her imagination painted her helping him to pick a tie. That could be fun...

"Well..." Nile, she could call him Nile, couldn't she? So, Nile didn't quite get her joke. "Ties are required. I just thought... Maybe you could join me?"

Now she was sitting in a huge hall filled with guests. In an evening gown wearing diamond earrings... no, diamonds were boring. Ruby earrings! She was surrounded by important people. Representatives of something and delegates from somewhere. It was so different from university parties. And it wasn't even close to local garage bands concerts. This was cooler!

"Charlotte?" Nile's voice on the other end of the line sounded worried.

"Ah? Yeah, I'll be there!"

"Well, this is great." He was pleased. "Thank you. There is only one thing... Charlotte, promise me you wouldn't drink too much and wear something without any prints."

"Fine," Charlie laughed. "See you!"

"I will call you later."

He hang up. Now her work seemed even less important. She had to pick a dress. Something "with no prints." God, he was so cute!

Charlie closed the door and marched to kitchen, where Tracy and Lisa were drinking tea. She maintained dignity as she landed on the chair and crossed her legs. Charlie didn't say a word, she was only looking at her girlfriends.

"So..." Tracy stood up and got a cup form the cabinet.

"How was the party?" Lisa set herself comfortably and fixed her eyes on Charlie.

"Parties are for campus kids. Adults invite their women to events." Charlie tidied her hair and took the kettle.

"Okay, how was the event?" Trace rolled her eyed and set down.

"Nothing special." Charlie shrugged her shoulders and put a bag of white tea into her cup. "Partners, clients..." She was sitting straight-backed like she was still in the hall. "Fine wines, good appetizers. Not a single dumb teenager." Like Nick or his friends, of course. But there was no point of mentioning them anyway. She was a different person now and her life was so much more mature.

"What about Nigel?" Asked Lisa. Of course they were dying to know what happened. They were just so funny...

"Are you gonna meet him again?" Tracy still was hoping to get her ten back. No way.

"Of course." Charlie took a sip and set back on her chair, looking at the steam dreamily. "When he was walking me home, he kissed me."

She took a deep breath. Okay, she lied just a little. She kissed him first. But only because he was too shy. Besides, how could he know that she liked him too? So it was all honest. And did it really matter?

"So... are you dating him now?" Tracy almost choked on her tea. Take that, girls!

"I guess, we are." Charlie looked down.

"And he didn't invite you to his place?" Lisa was so skeptical. She had a lot yet to understand.

"Lis, don't be so..." Naive? Stupid? Immature? Charlie failed to choose the right definition, so she just said, "this is a serious relationship."

A story has been found


End file.
